


Ace of Hearts

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon, home at the Nivans', poke the bear banter, poker banter, wedding talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Piers spend new year’s eve it with the Nivans family. Good old fashioned catch up with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of family fluff and a bit more headcanon on the Nivans brothers for those who've been wondering. Adam is on the goofy/lanky side and Tim is a young hunk.  
> Piers Nivans and Chris Redfield belong to Capcom.  
> The brothers- Tim and Adam Nivans are my creations.  
> Parents Martha and Scott are named by RedfieldandNivans.  
> Happy 2016 everybody!

“Come on, come on!” Chris stared expectantly before him, praying for his Ace to show up. It was do or die.

With as much dramatic suspense as he could manage, Piers gave a taunting little smile, slapping down the River and revealed it.

Ace of Hearts.

“Fuck yes!” Chris shifted in his chair and high fived the dealer. “You little beauty!” He leaned forward, mashing his lips all over his partner despite the weak protests Piers had in his eyes.

“Oww!” He started as the sniper pinched his waist sharply, yet his eyes remained totally innocent.

Pulling back, Chris threw his hand down.

“Four of a kind baby.”

Piers smiled as he let Chris bask in the glory of a win. The four men were seated at their family entertainment room. Chris was at his right, Tim, his youngest brother to his left, and Adam, two years his junior sat opposite. It has been quite rare for all the Nivans boys to be able to gather under one roof now, much less at home, but somehow their schedules all lined up for a New Year’s Eve wind down. After a scrumptious family dinner, where they were fed to almost discomfort by the insistent Mama Nivans, the boys bonded and were catching up over a casual game of poker, while their sister retreated with her hot date to meet a couple of friends in town.

The Nivans brothers have all been firmly planted in their respective branches of services now. Piers, a former Green Beret sniper now serves in the BSAA. Adam, with his cropped wheaten hair has found satisfaction within the 75th Ranger Regiment. Rounding out the special forces trio, Tim had recently commenced officer duties under DEVGRU. Each boasts impressive credentials and records, given their youth, and although some may say it’s the green light afforded by their Army colonel dad, those in the know never doubted for a moment that it was only through hard work and impressive feats of strength and leadership that the boys got to where they are. Of course, a bit of friendly sibling rivalry can only help.

“Screw you.”

“Cheater!”

The other two Nivans brothers shook their heads as they conceded their cards on the table and Chris cleared the pot.

“How the hell did you know it was an ace?” Tim said, no longer caring he’d lost his poker face.

Chris gave Piers a squeeze. “There are times you just have to leave yourself wide open and hope your partner comes through.”

Never one to miss an innuendo, Adam raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Last I checked it’s every man for himself on the poker table,” he said, taking a swig of beer and laying the empty bottle back down with a clink.

Chris shrugged. “Old habits die hard, I guess.”

“Yo Piers, back us up next time will ya.” Tim took the deck from Piers and shuffled them roughly, letting the cards bend and flex fluidly under his touch.

“Nah bro, big Peas is too much of a rank-o-phile. Show him a little badge and he’s all for obedience.” Adam said, shuffling his dog tags and laying them outside his shirt.

“Hah, so if we outrank you then you’d have to obey us bro.” Tim said. “I’ve made it through SEAL officer training now. Given how the BSAA ranks work, probably won’t take long before I outrank you.”

“Even then, Chris is still my direct superior.” Piers said, buying in for the round. “Good luck making it to Captain.”

“Psst. No rank in a relationship.” Chris spoke under his breath and nudged Piers with an elbow.

“Shush you. Captain is actually a high rank in the navy, not like you chumps.” Tim cracked his knuckles in emphasis.

“And in the BSAA.” Chris cleared his throat. As a young and UN governed organisation, suffice to say their ranks are rather different to the US counterparts. Certainly more than one colonel had expressed surprise being ordered from a BSAA Captain on co-op exercises and joint training efforts.

“Well you made dad’s year Tim getting commissioned. If you make it to O4 before 30 you’re set. And I raise,” Adam said, shuffling more chips forward as the round progressed.

“Four officers in a family. You Nivans are something alright.” Chris said, tossing his chips in also.

“Some would say you snagged the best and brightest, but that’s just a matter of opinion.” Adam said, giving Piers a wink.

“And now that she’s confirmed you’re both still single, mom’s gonna have so much fun playing matchmaker.” Piers returned the grin as he folded his cards and let the other 3 battle it out.

Tim chucked his cards down too. “She always keeps busy. Doesn’t she spend enough time fawning over all the kids she knows from dad’s units anyway? She always seemed to be getting wedding invites left right and centre.”

“Speaking of weddings,” Adam interrupted, “a little bird told me you two are making a move on.”

“Well um…” Piers glanced across at Chris. “We’re committed and we stay together, but we’re pretty low key people so…”

“So what, you’re just gonna get a certificate and snuggle?” Adam said, shuffling and dealing the next round, having won the last back from Chris.

Chris shrugged, giving Piers a cheeky grin and wink. “I don’t exactly have a ton of family to invite. There’s the Burtons, and though of course, there is half of BSAA who would love nothing better than to blow this out of proportion, but that’s a rather morbid thought, given how worn out Jill got over her wedding last time, and she certainly can argue her way out of decisions a hell of a lot better than me.”

Adam and Piers exchanged a glance. “Well, you know how it is, it’s never really your wedding, but our parents’… or in our case, mom’s.”

“That’s the thing. I don’t need a whole fireworks show to announce our commitment. Chris and I have each other, and it’s enough. Given we’re all military I don’t want to make a whole lot of fuss over a gay wedding. I don’t think dad wants or needs to deal with all the judgement.” Piers nursed his forehead as he posted the blind.

“Pfft. Fuck ‘em.” Adam said. “He may not be vocal about it, but there’s so much military prestige between the Nivans and the Redfields anyone’s gonna be shitting themselves trying to have a dig at us. Besides, think of all those young ‘uns in a more unfortunate situation who might need the inspiration. You know, the whole well if Chris-built-like-a-shithouse Redfield can marry a guy so can I kinda way.”

“Yep.” Chris said. “I do what I want. Then there’s the fact that everyone in the military will have to salute us…”

“One of the few perks of being medal of honour recipients.” Piers grinned shyly. Perhaps they owe Leon a dinner or two for partly pulling the strings for that. After Tall Oaks, America needed her heroes and inspirations, and well, Chris and Piers have earned their keep and paid the cost for several lifetimes.

“Well, now that you reminded us of that. There’s no chance you can even keep it low profile. Might as well do the whole song and dance.” Tim smiled, laying a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“I highly suspect that even the planning stage itself would escalate towards the start of world war IV between a Col. Valentine, a director Claire Redfield and big mama Nivans here. They are all masters of manipulation. You put the three of them together it’s drama to high heavens.” Chris shuddered at the thought, and Piers did likewise.

“Wow yeah. So uh, Claire’s your redhead sister right. She still single? I could uh… help her with the planning side of things…” Adam said, suddenly leaning forward.

“Last I heard yeah, she enjoys the freedom it affords, thought she does have a fair few years on you, kiddo.”

“She looked to be in her prime. As do I, of course. Ahem.” Adam sat up and tried to look impressive.

“I’m not playing favourites, if you’re interested you’ve got your work cut out for you. But you do know Piers and I will smash your ribs and scatter your ashes if you screwed around.” Chris said casually as he dropped his chips.

Adam gulped. “Of course. I mean I’m not a player… I uhh, could be knee deep in women right now, but I chose to spend it with you bros.”

“Glad to see the 75th haven’t corrupted our Adam then.” Piers laughed. “What about you Tim? Anyone caught your eye?”

“Uhh…” Tim looked down shook his head bashfully. “I’ve still got time. Training’s been pretty draining and I’ve still got some lengthy overseas postings. Rather not make things hard for myself.”

“That means you are thinking about it.” Piers raised his eyebrows.

“It’s… nothing.” Tim grabbed a drink of water, but spilt some of it over his shirt.

“If you wanna talk about it later I’m all ears.” Piers gave a nod. “I know a thing or two about long time crushes.”

Chris took Piers’ hand in his, and they exchanged a smile. “And the longer you wait, the uh, harder it gets.”

Piers groaned as he backhanded. “No more dad jokes please.”

“It’s like you don’t want me to act my age!” Chris laughed it off.

Piers shot him a look, but continued.

“You’re built like a mini Chris, you’re tough, have a stellar record and a sensitive heart. Don’t put yourself down hoping for a relationship alright? Anyone ought to be over the moon they have your attention.”

“Yeah man, DEVGRU’s no joke.” Adam said.

“I know, it’s just that I keep seeing some of our best guys tore up from the inside pretty bad over their relationships. It’s like their partners have no respect for their commitment. You can’t expect to date a SEAL and for them to be a 24/7 doting parent, it’s not fair on them. So yeah, at this stage it’s probably best to just focus on my job.”

“I told myself that for decades, kiddo. At some point you might have to snap out of it and take some risks.” Chris said. “Or have someone like Jill and Claire on your side who likes to uh, ‘poke the bear’ as they’d say.”

Their conversations were interrupted as the parents came down with more snacks.

“How are my boys doing? Bonding over old times?”

“As always mom.” Piers said, taking the tray from her as she collected the beer bottles.

“Well you all have fun, dad and I are gonna retire for the night, happy new year boys!” She leaned in and kissed each of the boys on their cheek. She got a nice surprise when Chris boldly returned the kiss, sounding out a sudden, high pitched laugh that made Piers chuckle. He planned that little surprise with Chris just for this little reaction. Besides, Chris always had that effect on mom. Colonel Nivans may have slapped Chris on the back slightly harder for that, but all in good humour.

“Happy new year!” They said, as the folks retreated upstairs.

“Sounds like dad has plans for ringing in the new year.” Adam winked at Piers, who shrugged in feigned innocence.

“Well fireworks are the last thing a military man needs to hear. I understand the need for a personalised New Year’s greeting.” Chris winked at Piers.

“No retreating to your room you two. Not till I clean the pot!” Tim said.

“Hah, good luck, Chris has like 90% of the chips now.” Piers said. “I’m almost out.”

“You are all just too casual,” Adam said, “I’m just goin’ easy on ya.”

“Pffft.” Piers gave his trademark eye roll. “It’s just a game. It’d be more fun winning a stranger’s money. I prefer the chat anyway.”

By this time Tim was picking through the snacks and dips laid out for them.

“New year’s resolutions/ plans?”

“Marry off those two.” Adam said without a beat.

Piers looked at Chris with a playful sparkle in his eye, and Chris took his hands in his. “You’re always my partner, you know that right?”

“I do.”

“And….you may now kiss the b- uh… sexy brother of mine.” Adam joked, while Tim watched eagerly.

Never one to hesitate, Chris pressed his lips onto Piers’, who squirmed for a moment, but closed his eyes and kissed back, hugging Chris fiercely in his arms. They held the kiss for a few moments as the clock struck midnight.

“Happy new year!” The boys set off a few party poppers and exchanged hugs.

Grabbing new beers, and the game adjourned, the guys sat around the couch to look over the fireworks on TV with the sound muted.

“Hopefully a quiet year for us all.” Chris remarked.

“Always something to do,” Adam said, “but the 75th will be ready for them.”

“Aye. As with the SEALs.” Said Tim.

“Plan us a few more joint exercises Chris, we can all keep in touch that way.”

“I’ll see what we can arrange there.” Chris said, rubbing his hand across Piers’ back. “I’m sure the few ex-rangers on our teams wouldn’t mind showing you boots the rope.”

“Course we do.” Adam said. “Rangers lead the way!”

“Hooah!” Piers mocked.

Tim gave a small pout. Being the first ‘frog’ of the family opened up enough of its ridicules, but he never chose it because it was easy.

“Don’t you worry you little head off,” Chris nudge his shoulder. “Grunts gonna grunt.”

Piers grunted, even if it was only because Chris asked for it.

“That’s my boy.” Chris laughed.

* * *

 

“Ahh, it’s so good to be home again. I hope you had fun with us tonight.” Piers said, stretching himself across the familiar bed as Chris finished brushing his teeth, clad only in a towel.

“Feels just like home.” He smiled, crawling on his knees from the end of the bed towards his partner.

Piers giggled, raising his arms to defend himself from being snatched by his partner. “We can come back anytime.”

“Mmm hmm.” Chris groaned, kissing his way up Piers’ body. “So you’re gonna settle with this old guy?”

Piers chuckled as he ruffled Chris’ hair. “Stop playing dumb. How is that still a question?”

“I uh… may have spoken to your father.”

“About military administration? Yeah, he’s years ahead of you and a master of finesse.”

“I asked him if you could be mine.”

Piers paused, staring into the warm brown eyes in the low light.

“He said yes.” Chris said, as his hands roamed over his partner.

Piers inhaled sharply, gathering his thoughts for a moment amidst the distraction. “Well, happy new year indeed!”

“To us.”

“To us.”

Bodies snuggled and hearts softened under the first moonlight of 2016.

Chris propped himself up on his arms, looking down into the honey hazel eyes. “I’ve known many soldiers, Piers, but you- you are my Ace of Hearts.”

Piers smiled serenely. “You can always bet on that.”


End file.
